Now or Never
by gamersweetheart
Summary: Lucy is finally done waiting around to see if Natsu feels the same or not. She makes the jump to see what happens. NaLu smut. I do not own Fairy Tail or the cover art. Edited as of 9/5/18.


**Now or Never**

 **Here Goes Nothing**

 **By,**

 **Gamersweetheart**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters._

 _ **AN:**_ _Edited as of 1/31/2019._

* * *

Lucy was talking with Levy about what Natsu said the other day. While Lucy was thrilled he saw her as a part of his life forever, she wasn't sure in which way. They've always been on the edge of best friends with the possibility for more but never crossing that line.

"I just, I don't know what to do, if I push him and he turns me down can we go back to how things were before? Can I handle knowing the man I love doesn't love me back?" Lucy whined as panic started to take over. She didn't want to lose Natsu.

"Lucy, stop. Maybe he feels the same way. If he doesn't, wouldn't it be better to know now so you can move on and find someone who loves you back? Think of all the books you've read; do they end with no one confessing their feelings?" Levy replied, hoping she could talk some sense into her friend.

"…" Lucy just put her head on the table.

"LLLLLLLLLUUUUUUSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIII" Happy bellow from the front doors.

"If he's here that means…" Lucy didn't get to finish before Natsu walked in, smiling over at her. That damn smile always made her heart rate double.

Levy leaned in and whispered low enough so slayer ears wouldn't be able to hear, "go for it! You'll never know otherwise." With that, she left to go check out the job postings.

Happy came flying over to her for his big hug. Smiling at him she couldn't help but think, _'What would happen if this goes bad? Will Happy still be happy to see me? Could I handle seeing him and Natsu?'_

"Happy?" She asked to gain his attention.

He looked up at her waiting to hear more.

"Cou-could you hang out with Wendy tonight? I need to borrow Natsu tonight."

"Aye!" He chirped before flying off to find his favorite white cat to tell her the good news. Lucy smiled, Happy would never ask questions if Carla or fish were involved.

Natsu came over after hearing what she asked of Happy. A little confused he wanted to know what she had planned that involved Happy leaving for the night. He couldn't think of anything he did to upset her.

"What's up, Luce?"

Her heart rate was speeding up each second, she sat there. Why in the world would she set herself up to go through with it tonight? She had to tell him something, the longer she waited the worse it would seem.

"I uh… I need you to come over tonight." She ended with a nervous fake laugh.

 _'Great, now he's looking at me like I'm crazy._ ' She thought. _'Smooth Lucy, real smooth.'_ She mentally face palmed.

"Sure." He smiled before hearing Grey say something he didn't agree with. Jumping up, he raced over to argue with everyone's favorite stripper leaving Lucy to head home and try to calm herself so she didn't chicken out tonight.

As she left, Natsu noticed fear surrounding his best friend... What was going on? He wondered to himself before punching the ice mage in the face.

Making it inside her apartment, Lucy looked around to try and find something to keep her busy. It was only mid-morning so she had all day to kill. Sighing, she went around cleaning everything in her home. Sadly, that didn't take too long. She decided to have lunch before a nice long bath. Lucy spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what to say to Natsu.

 **Later that night…**

Lucy was dressed in a nice dress, it was the same one she wore when she thought Natsu was going to confess his love to her but only wanted to dig a hole. She couldn't help but laugh at that, she dreaded seeing him. She was going to turn him down and now she's in the same dress hoping he doesn't turn her down.

The celestial mage called Cancer to work on her hair. She didn't want it fancy but didn't want the same old look. After about ten different ideas they decided to put half up and curl some strands to frame her face. Once he went back she decided to write a letter. Maybe speaking to her Mother would make her feel better. Even if it didn't, at least it would kill time.

xXx

 _Hey Mom,_

 _I'm so scared. I kind of did a spur of the moment thing and took Levy's words to heart. As soon as she said go for it, I set up a plan where Happy would be elsewhere, so I could talk to Natsu alone. I'm freaking out! I tried to look good but not overly done, I just wish this was over. If he turns me down I will be crushed but maybe Levy's right. It will hurt less now than if I wait another few years. What if he ends up with someone else?! Okay, this plan isn't looking so bad now. I can do this! I'll find out my answer tonight, one way or another. Hopefully, I'll be telling you all about my new boyfriend in my next letter!_

Wish me luck!

 _Love,_

 _Lucy_

xXx

Sealing the letter, she felt calmer. This was the right thing to do. Even if she ended up crushed. Before she could think more on that Natsu knocked on her window before climbing in. Natsu wasn't sure why she was so dressed up. Shrugging it off, he made his way over to her couch figuring Lucy was just being her weird self.

No matter how scared Lucy was she couldn't get over how he'd make himself at home as soon as he jumped in the window. Taking a deep breath, she sat by him on the couch. She was once again stuck in her thoughts until his hand was on her knee, causing her to jump.

"What's going on with you? You've been acting even weirder than usual all day. Is something wrong?" Natsu asked, truly concerned for his friend.

When she didn't look up to him he grabbed her chin till she was looking right at him. Knowing she wasn't going to get out of this without talking she decided to take a breath. This was it, she'd know what the answer is once and for all.

"Natsu, when you get into a fight you know there is always a chance you won't come out the victor, right?"

"What?! I always win!" Natsu yelled.

Sighing she tried a different approach.

"Okay, when you meet someone new there's a chance you won't become friends with them but it's worth it to try, right?" She pushed on.

This made him think for a moment.

"Well yeah. If you don't take any risks you'd never live and miss out on so many great things." He finally answered her silly question.

"I agree. Natsu?" She quietly asked.

"Yeah?"

She looked at him and tried to memorize everything just in case this was the last time they saw each other. Taking a deep breath, she leaned in and kissed him. It was very awkward, she pressed her lips to his and started moving slowly. She had tears running down her face when she realized he wasn't kissing her back. Pulling away she looked at his shocked face.

"I-I'm so so sorry. I thought… I'm sorry." She shuddered. She got up and walked towards her wall to get away from him. Breaking down as she started crying harder. She just ruined everything and possibly lost her best friend.

Natsu was stunned. Lucy kissed him. She kissed him! Where did that come from, was all he could wonder. He finally snapped out of it in time to hear her say sorry and walk towards the wall shaking.

 _'What do I do?'_ Standing he slowly walked over to the crying girl. He put his hands on her shoulders and felt her stiffen.

"Just go. Please just go." Lucy begged while trying to hold in her sobs.

He wrapped his arm around her chest to pull her back against his chest. His other arm wrapped around her as well while he waited for her to stop fighting him.

"Stop! Please let me go… please." Lucy tried once again to no avail.

He held her close as he lowered his head to her neck, resting his forehead there. Turning slightly so he could reach her ear he asked his own question.

"Why'd you kiss me, Luce?"

"I'm sorry. I thought… We've been close for so long I thought maybe you felt the same way I do." She whispered back.

"How do you feel? I feel… at peace when I'm with you. I'm not the romantic guy who woos women. I'm sorry Luce." For some reason, he felt he was letting her down. Natsu felt her keep struggling until she finally stopped. Her knees gave out but instead of hitting the ground, Natsu lowered them to it with her in his lap. He finally started turning her so she'd face him.

"It's fine. It's my fault. Please, I need space. I need time apart so I can heal. Please go Natsu." She needed him to leave. Lucy needed to break down before she could put herself together.

Right when he heard that his heartfelt a sharp pain. He couldn't let her go. Not now, not ever! She was his partner, his other half.

"Look at me. Please." He pleaded, terrified he might be losing her.

She shook her head no in hopes he would give up and leave her be. However, that's not what happened. He pulled her chin to face him.

"Lucy, I can't lose you. You became part of me without me realizing it." He whispered while leaning in towards her.

Lucy stared at him with wide eyes till he slowly started to lean in. When their lips touch for the second time. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. The kiss started off easy and slow but quickly grew deeper. All those moments in the past where they feared losing the other, all the times they thought about "more" all came crashing down. Neither was going to let go.

Lucy turned in his lap so she had one leg on each side of his waist. Their lips met with such force, their teeth hit. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer while his wrapped around her lower back. Needing more, Lucy ground herself on his hard length.

The feeling of him rubbing right on her core was starting a fire within her. She let out a moan, moving harder on him.

Natsu felt his dragon blood rising with each movement she made. He needed more. Moving his hands, he slowly slid under her shirt, rubbing along her stomach before stopping below her bra he gave her a chance to push him away. As much as he wanted her, she had to want it too.

Pulling back so she could look him in the eyes she slowly pulled her shirt off and over her head. Lucy was nervous, but she wanted this, she wanted him.

Natsu pulled her back to him, kissing her like his life depended on it while moving his hands behind her back to unclip her bra. After a couple of failed attempts, he used a bit of fire to burn it off her. He felt her pull back to yell at him so he attacked as fast as he could.

Lowering her to the ground, he started sucking on one nipple while he grabbed the other. Lucy's back arched off the ground. He smirked at her reaction all the while never stopping his attack on her ample chest. It made him proud, he was causing her to respond like this.

"Natsu" She moaned out. If she knew it would feel this good she would have jumped him when he first brought her to Fairy Tail.

Natsu slowly kissed his way back up her body until he got to her ear. "Luce, I want you." He whispered. Natsu's voice showed the need he felt for Lucy.

"So take me" She dared.

He gave her his thousand-watt smile before giving her his typical line.

"I'm all fired up!" It wasn't a lie, just a different type of fire.

She giggled as he grabbed her. "Hold on" he commanded. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried them back to her bed. Once they got there he dropped her down while kissing her. She felt his muscles tense with each movement and couldn't help but feel more turned on. Pushing his vest off him she slowly took off his scarf and placed it on her nightstand with care.

That small gesture made Natsu realize just how silly he's been for waiting so long. His dragon instincts told him Lucy was his mate but he ignored it. All those times she watched him fight, her desire to run her hands up and down his body always became stronger each time Lucy was with him. She couldn't believe it was finally happening. They were best friends, he was willing to keep his feelings hidden so he could keep her in his life. Never knowing she did the same.

He pulled his lips away from hers when he felt Lucy start working on his pants. Once she popped open his button she slid her hand inside to slowly pump his erection through his boxers. The moan he let loose before his head fell to her neck gave her more courage. His heavy breathing leaving goose bumps in its wake.

She pushed him over on his back, kissing his neck while she started pulling his pants down. As she moved to get them all the way off, Lucy was surprised how big he was. She looked up when she heard Natsu chuckle.

"Like what you see?" He had a smirk on his face as he held himself propped up on his elbows.

That smirk dropped over his face when she kissed his stomach. One small kiss at a time she kissed around him, making sure she kissed all his chest while her breasts rubbed over him. He knew she was toying with him but if something didn't happen soon he'd lose his mind.

Lucy wrapped her hand around his erection before pumping up and down. Feeling some precum on her breasts, she kissed back down him. Once she got to his member she nervously licked up his erection before swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Oh God, Luce." He moved one hand in her hair and the other was gripping the sheet.

Getting more confident she took him in her mouth, at first just the tip then she pushed him in deeper.

"Fuck!" Natsu growled with his eyes tightly closed.

He never felt something as good as his member sliding in and out of her hot mouth. Looking down he almost lost it. She was looking at him, blond hair pushed over to one side while she worked him higher and higher each time. Sucking hard she then let her teeth barely touch him. His hips thrusted up at that touch. He was getting closer but wanted to come undone with her, in her, not in her mouth for the first time.

He pulled her up and crashed his mouth to hers, tasting a bit of himself on her reminding him how lucky he was to have his Luce.

"Mmm Lucy, it's my turn now." He ripped off her skirt and panties causing her to scold him with a quick "Natsu".

"I'll buy you new ones," he said before diving in. He'd buy her anything.

Lucy threw her head back, screaming his name as his tongue licked her lower lips.

Tasting her sweet nectar was enough to get his head spinning. The fire dragon slayer couldn't figure out why he waited so long. This was amazing!

"God Luce, you taste so good."

He started to use his fingers to pull her lips apart and thrust his tongue in as far as he could. She was getting wetter with each thrust but he wanted more. Moving his mouth up, he sucked on her pearl while his fingers went back to work stretching her out as much as he could. Switching between scissoring her and thrusting while sucking. He knew she was close and couldn't wait.

With one last hard suck, she called out his name as her juices dripped down his hand. He pulled away, licking his fingers before kissing back up, giving each nipple a kiss before diving into her mouth.

"You ready?" He questioned as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Yes," She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss to help her relax.

She felt his tip slowly push in before he pulled back. Going a little deeper each time until he felt her barrier. He pulled back until just the tip was in before he pushed fully in and froze. He wanted to move so bad but she was holding him tight.

Rubbing his nose to hers he whispered for her to relax. Nodding she pushed her hips up so he'd move.

He pulled back out then slammed back in. He knew he should go slower but his blood was boiling. He'd been dreaming of this for years and now that it was happening he couldn't hold back.

"Luce, look at me." He needed to see what she was feeling with those gorgeous brown eyes.

Each thrust was driving her crazy, she was trying to reach her breaking point again, but she couldn't quite get there. She opened her eyes and saw him looking back down at her. She couldn't tell what that look was, but she hoped it was love.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, helping him reach deeper.

"You feel so good. Fuck, I'm almost there." He grunted starting to go faster.

"I need more." She told him, hoping they could reach that point together.

Reaching between them, he rubbed her spot while his speed started to become inhuman as he was almost there.

"Lu-Lucy" He shouted with one last thrust before he shot his release deep inside her.

Lucy wanted to cry. She was so close, she kept thrusting up while he fell forward. Getting the hint, he kissed her and started rubbing her while he kissed her with everything he had. It was a few moments later before she squeezed his semi-hard length. He pulled out his overly sensitive member fully relaxed in a way he's never felt before.

When he rolled over she worried that was it, this was a one-time thing but he pulled her over so she was laying on his chest. She snuggled closer to him by throwing a leg over his body and kissing him everywhere she could reach.

"That was amazing." Lucy sighed.

"It was even better than fighting." Natsu grinned.

Lightly slapping his chest, she smiled at him.

"Hey, Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go on a mission tomorrow"

"Okay," Lucy giggled back

"While we're gone I'll ask the guild to move your stuff." Natsu yawned.

This made her sit up a bit.

"Why would they move my things?"

"So you can move into my house! We can't just _not_ do this every night and you don't have to worry about rent."

He didn't get why she was confused. They were together now, were they not?

"Natsu, you have to ask a girl to move in with you. Besides, we aren't even a couple." She spoke sadly.

"Of course we are! We have been for a long time just neither of us took the next step. Besides, if you move in with me think of all the books and boots you could buy with the jewels you don't spend on rent." He smirked as he saw her thinking it over.

Giving him the biggest smile she could, she agreed.

"Okay, I'll move in with you. But will Happy be okay with it?"

"Yes, he's asked a few times now for you to move in so he can get fish pancakes every morning."

"You are both lucky that I love you." She said before yawning.

"We love you too, weirdo."

He gave her one last kiss on top of the head before they both fell asleep. Happy to finally be together and excited to see where the future will take them.


End file.
